


Spinelologie:// Mechanical Heart One-Shots

by Reeceweep



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Homeworld (Steven Universe), One-Shots, Robot AU, Robots, Spinel Robot, Steven Universe Future, spinearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeceweep/pseuds/Reeceweep
Summary: Spinel and Peep relax after a long day of work. Simple enough right?
Relationships: Spinel/Pink Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Spinelologie:// Mechanical Heart One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is canon to the main story of the au. Also trigger warning for slight violence and choking.

The door to Pink’s room was opened. After a whole day of helping to fix a once colonized planet, Peep and Spinel entered the room completely exhausted. The Pebbles came out of their hiding places and ran up to greet them. Peep lifted a few of them up onto the palm of her hand. 

"You really missed us didn't you?" she said. They nodded back. 

"Hey um Peep, a little help here please."

Peep looked over and saw a lot of the Peebles happily climbing all over Spinel. Some knocked on her metal plates while others tried to turn the gears on her back and hair. She tried to get a few of them off her, but more would cover her exterior. Spinel ultimately gave up and sat down defeated.

"They just really like you that's all." 

"Maybe a bit too much," Spinel mumbled. 

Peep tried hard not to laugh as the Pebbles giggled at her. She set down the ones in her hands and stretched. She hadn’t noticed how tired she really was until a long yawn came out of her. Spinel also seemed worn out as she ignored the Pebbles who were all over her now and hung her head down. All they both wanted to do was collapse and take a breather.

Peep kneeled down close to the Pebbles. “We’ve really missed you all too so I’m glad that we’re back. But as much as we would like to play with you guys, we really need to relax for a bit. I promise we’ll play later!” 

They again nodded back. One by one, they retreated back into the walls of the room leaving Peep and Spinel by themselves. A platform next to them was raised up from the floor. The hole created by it revealed the Pebbles building below. Small pillows were placed on the platform making it a bit more cozy. 

“This is perfect. Thank you!” Peep praised. They waved to her from below before going back into hiding. 

Spinel got up straightening herself from her stiff neck. “They might be a handful, but they do know their craftsmanship,” she said referring to the makeshift bed. “Seriously, why are they so passive to you and so clingy to me?” 

Peep took a seat on the platform, “They never really interact with different gems so they get excited when a new face shows up. Especially more so with someone like you.” 

Spinel felt a bit of a sting when she said that but she tried to ignore it. She sat down next to Peep, “But I’ve been here a dozen times already. They should have gotten used to me by now.”

Peep thought for a moment. “Maybe they want to see up close how your built. They are builders themselves after all.” 

“Hmmmm, I guess you have a point." Spinel laid down on the platform resting her head on the pillows. Peep joined her laying next to her. They stared up at the ceiling without saying a word. 

“Hey Spinel, have you ever tried sleeping?” she looked over at the robot. 

“What?” Spinel said losing her train of thought. 

“Sleeping. Steven taught me it when I last visited Earth. He said he does it does whenever he’s tired.”

“Oh Steven,” Spinel muttered remembering the son of her late Diamond. “So, what did he tell you to do?”

“He just told me to close my eyes and think about nothing at all. I wasn’t really able to do it though.”

Spinel was a bit puzzled, “Can I ask why were you trying to learn about sleep?” 

Peep looked away sheepishly, “It just sounded interesting when he told me about it. I know that gems don’t need it, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t do it.” 

“So I’m guessing you want us to try it then,” Spinel concluded.

Peep looked back at Spinel with excitement, “Yes, since we’re here relaxing I thought it would be perfect to try it again. I’m also really hopeful to be able to get something called a ‘dream’. The best way Steven could describe it was like a vision. And who knows, maybe you can do it too! 

Spinel doubted it. Sure, the only time she thought was ‘sleeping’ was when she deactivated, but most of the time someone had to do that for her. Plus, whenever it did happen, she never had any ‘dreams’, so it wouldn’t count as sleeping. 

She was about to refuse the offer but hesitated. Peep really wanted her to try, she could see that. She didn’t want to let her hopes get down because of her. Maybe Peep could be right. If they both could sleep and dream, at least it meant they weren’t as different as Spinel first thought. 

“Alright then I’ll try but only if you promise to talk the Pebbles out of examining my wiring,” she said half jokingly.

Peep chuckled, “It’s a deal.”

The two then laid back down on their backs. Instead of gazing up at the ceiling, they closed their eyes and just saw black. All that could be heard was their own breathing. 

Think about nothing at all. Spinel found it hard to do so. When she tried to get rid of a thought, another would come in and invade her mind. The Diamonds…..Pink…..Peep...Peep. She couldn’t do it. It was starting to hurt. 

Spinel opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over at Peep who still had her eyes closed and was breathing quite slowly now. Spinel didn’t really know if she fell asleep or not. 

“Peep, you awake?”

Peep didn’t respond. She was sleeping alright. Spinel sighed and laid back down. 

Once again, her thoughts came in left and right as she tried again. This time, she ignored them. No matter how much they hurt she blocked them out until there was nothing. Nothing at all. Finally. It was calm and quiet. Spinel felt herself drifting away slowly into unconsciousness, letting the darkness take her.

Then light flooded into her eyes. It was so bright that she couldn't see. When her eyes adjusted, she was looking out the balcony from where she slept. The light outside was more brighter than she remembered and made the room more vibrant. 

Sitting up, Spinel rubbed her eyes and stretched, letting out a small yawn. She had fallen asleep! Maybe not having a 'dream' since all she really remembered seeing was darkness. Nonetheless, she did it. 

The exhaustion from before had left Spinel and was replaced with newfound energy. It felt refreshing and it lifted Spinel's mood. She turned over, excited to tell Peep about her accomplishment. 

The space next to her was empty. 

Spinel scanned the room but Peep was nowhere to be found. She must have woken up before her and left her to sleep. Spinel hopped down from the bed and ran out of the room. 

Spinel wandered into the palace halls calling out Peep’s name. There was no response which made Spinel more worried by the second. Panic settled in and she began to race down the halls. Something was wrong about this. It was just quiet...too quiet. 

When she rounded the corner, the sight in front of her made her freeze. On the ground before her, laid a motionless Peep. 

“PEEP!” Spinel screamed. She ran over and kneeled down next to her. She noticed that Peep’s eye was closed and that she had slow breathing. She didn’t look like she was hurt at all. 

“Is she still just sleeping?” Spinel thought, “Then how did she get all the way over here?” Although she couldn’t think of a possible answer, one thing was certain: she had to wake Peep up. 

Spinel gently shook Peep’s shoulders, trying not to use much force. “Peep! Peep, please wake up!” Spinel pleaded. She barely noticed the tears that were starting to form. 

Peep’s eye began to flutter open. “Nngh...Spinel?” she said groggily. She sat up and noticed her new surroundings. 

“Spinel, where am I? How did I get here?” She asked. 

“I was wondering the same thing. You don’t have any memory of sleeping here?”

Peep held her head in her hands trying to concentrate, “All I can last recall was that I was laying next to you in Pink’s room. I don’t remember anything between that and waking up here.”

The two were in utter confusion. They couldn’t think of anything that could explain this mystery. It just seem to happen.

“You should talk to Steven about this,” Spinel suggested, “He might have an explanation for it. Until then, we should hold off on sleeping. You really had me worried for a sec there.” 

“Good idea, sorry for making you worry about me Spinel.” Peep looked down at the ground shamefully. 

Spinel shook her head and gave a sympathetic smile, “I’m just glad that you’re safe now. No hard feelings okay? Here let me help you up.” Spinel stood up and held her hand out for her. 

“Oh, um thank you Spinel,” Peep said bashfully. She gently placed her hand on top of the robot’s and with a swift pull, Spinel helped Peep on her feet. 

Still holding each other’s hand, the two looked at each other. Peep had a cute smile on her face which made Spinel feel warm. Peep looked flushed but she took a step closer. Spinel tensed up. Peep seemed to notice but she just chuckled. Peep closed her eye and started to lean in. Spinel started to shake. She then calmed herself, closed her eyes and stood still. 

The next thing she knew, she felt herself being shoved into the ground hard. 

Spinel opened her eyes up to see Peep on top of her. But now she wasn’t smiling. Her face only showed pure anger. Her hands tried to go for her neck, but Spinel held her off with her own. 

“P-peep! W-why are you doing t-this?” Spinel cried out. 

Peep gave no answer. She continued to struggle against Spinel’s grip. Spinel was barely maintaining control over Peep and herself. 

“Please Peep! I don’t want to hurt you. Not like last time. Just please stop,” she pleaded.

Spinel felt Peep’s grip lessen. She saw tears fall down from her face and onto her chest. Spinel let go from Peep’s arms. 

“Peep...hey it’s okay I-“

With letting her guard down, Peep shot her hand out. It was now aiming at her heart-shaped power button. The only place where Spinel would...

No...no...no...NOOOOOOOOO

Spinel immediately lost sense of what morality she had. Fear had overtaken her. And with that fear came consequences. Before Peep could react, Spinel jumped at her. She fell on the ground with Spinel looming over her, eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. 

Spinel extended her arm out straight towards Peep’s gem. Peep screamed but it fell on deaf ears. She cried out again but she was cut off as she poofed. 

Spinel turned her hand over and saw Peep’s gem in her hand. She finally did it. She finally got what she most dreaded for. Now it was only a matter of time before she was deemed unlovable by everyone. 

Spinel started chuckling to herself. To think I was able to get myself together for someone I truly love. The chuckling turned into maniacal laughter. 

But now I know you can't find love when you're just a monster.

Spinel fell down on her knees and began to cry loudly. She clutched the gem against her chest, guilt crashing into her. She lifted her head up and started screaming. That was all she was able to do. Scream. 

She kept screaming until she heard something. Almost like a whisper. It felt like it was getting closer but she couldn't distinguish what it was. It got louder and more prominent. A voice. It sounded familiar. 

"Spinel?"

"Spinel?"

"Spinel!"

Spinel opened her eyes. She was laying on her back with her head resting on pillows. She recognized the familiar ceiling of the room. 

Then she saw Peep. She was sitting up next to her, looking concerned. 

"Spinel, oh thank the stars! I noticed you moving a lot when you were sleeping.  
Then you started screaming for no reason. I had to wake you up and-"

Spinel got up and quickly pulled Peep in, hugging her tightly. She cried into her shoulder, tears flowing down in a stream. 

"P-peep…..I'm..so..sorry..I..didn't...meant..it," she managed to say in between sobs. 

"I don't really get what you're upset about but I'm sure you didn't. It was only a dream." She rubbed Spinel's back, trying to calm her down. 

"I...did… something bad...to..you..I...couldn't…"

Peep pulled Spinel from the hug and looked at her. "Spinel, whatever you did to me in that dream doesn't mean it will happen here."

"But I've always worried...that it might someday. That I might ...really hurt you." Spinel started to tremble recalling what she did. 

Peep took Spinel's hand into hers. "I've seen you struggle with controlling your instincts. We both know that you don't always succeed, but you have always stopped yourself in time. And you know why that is?"

"Because I feel regret?"

"Yes, you feel regret. You have emotions Spinel. Those emotions help you tell you what's right and what's wrong. If you really feel worried about me getting hurt, then that means you really care about me. If you really care, then it will help prevent that dream become a reality." 

Peep reached up and wiped Spinel's tears away from her eyes. Spinel felt calm from hearing Peep out and stopped shaking. 

"Thank you, Peep. That means a lot to me. I'm glad I have someone like you around to help me."

Peep reached over and gave Spinel a warm hug. Spinel reciprocated wrapping her arms around her. "I could say the same thing." 

Finally pulling away, the two got out of the bed and made their way towards the door. 

"So," Spinel said as Peep opened the door, "did you have any dreams yourself?"

"Yeah I did but it was really weird and long."

"Good, I love weird and long stories." 

Peep laughed, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you. So, it all started out with the Pebbles giving you a back rub…"


End file.
